I'm a Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds
by lunarlily828
Summary: What if Hinata's kidnappers were successful? What if they trained her as their own? And now what will happen when she meets her family and the Rookie Nine? What will happen when she meets Naruto? 'Going to be revised soon'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A dark shadow quietly stood over a sleeping Hyuuga Hinata. The shadow was one of the leaders from the lightning village. Using the plan to sign a peace treaty with the leaf was the best cover up for a kidnapping. There plan was to take the Hyuuga's eyes and use them to their own advantages. The shadow slowly picked up the young girl careful not to wake her up. He quickly escaped to the outside.

"You have her?"

"Yes all is going to plan. I'll head this way." He nodded his head to the north of the estate. His partner slowly contemplated this.

"No we'll go through the woods but send a clone to the north." The captor smiled.

"Good plan." The captor handed over the sleeping girl to his partner. Then making some hand signs he created a clone of himself carrying a clone of the girl. The clone ran north while the real ones headed through the forest reaching Konoha's gates.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi had gotten up feeling something amiss. Turning the corner of the estate's wall he caught sight of a masked man carrying his three year old daughter. Quickly running to the man Hiashi thrusted his palm into the mans chest instantly killing him. He caught his daughter easily and walked back to the house dragging the dead man behind him.

* * *

"You did make those new clones right?"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry we have at least one more hour before they poof."

"Good." The captors reached the gate, stealthily they ran along it to a place where the guards couldn't reach them. Adding chakra to their feet they walked up the wall and over. Reaching the other side they took off.

Members of the Hyuuga main branch and branch family stood in the Hokage's office. The body of the man was lying before the third Hokage.

"This man was caught trying to kidnap my daughter."

The Hokage grunted.

"This was the man that was supposed to sign the treaty."

But before anyone said anything else, the body disappeared in a poof.

"What!" Immediately all the Hyuuga members took off to the estate while alarm bells sounded through the village. Hiashi making it to his daughter's room threw the door open to find his daughter missing.

**3 days later**

"What shall we do now?" The captors were now back in their own homeland using a sleeping powder they had kept the young Hyuuga asleep. They were now in a room filled with different ninjas.

"We'll kill her and cut out her eyes." Said one of them already reaching for a kunai.

"Wait! She is only three years old we could take her as our own" Said another, this cloud ninja was a female and hated to see young children die.

"What are you talking about! We kidnapped her to kill her!" Said the man who had captured the little girl.

"No she has a point. The girl is young and will be able to be manipulated easily, and we will still have the Byakugan on our side." All of the ninja's turned their heads at this and gasped. The one with this proposal was the same man who had come up with the plan in the first place. He was the eldest of them all. Immediately every one started to nod their heads not only because they agreed but because no one could go against the elder.

"Good then give her to me." They brought Hinata over. The old man rapidly made seals and then placed his fingers in the middle of the girls collar bone. Quickly a strange kind of symbol appeared.

"This will keep her under our power. If she revolts you just focus on her and use this symbol." He made an easy hand sign. The girl at his feet began to writhe and screech in pain and started to wake up.

But quickly the old man hit her neck and the girl fell unconscious.

"All of us will train her and she will become a genin of the village hidden in the clouds, understood?"

All of them nodded.

"Good, Kyoko you will be her caretaker so take her away." This was the female who had first told them to take Hinata as their own. She quietly picked up the girl and took her away.

* * *

Konoha had immediately called upon the Lightning village of them breaking the treaty. But Lightning said that they hadn't even sent their leader to sign it. Konoha had now realized their grave mistake.

Posters were sent to every country and village with the picture of the little girl. But no one responded so the Hyuuga family had Neji become their new heir. But when Hiashi's wife gave birth to another daughter Neji was stripped of the title and made a Branch member.

**9 years later.**

"The chuunin exams should be fun!" said a twelve year old girl short navy hair fell to her chin. She wore a grey sweatshirt and dark navy sweat pants that ended at the middle of her shins. Her hitai-ate was around her neck showing the cloud symbol.

"Don't get so excited Hinata, this exam is pathetic full of rookies that I bet haven't even killed before." This was sneered by her teammate. He wore all black, his chest nut hair short but with bangs that covered his right eye. His hitai-ate was wrapped around his arm.

"I'm with Hinata, Yami this will still be pretty fun!" This was said by her other teammate. She wore black as well. Wearing sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. Her black hair falling to her waist., and hitai-ate in its rightful place on her forehead.

"I mean there must be some really talented ninjas here! I can't wait!"

"Pfft your always positive Yoko."

Yoko stuck her tongue out at Yami causing Yami to glare at her. Hinata didn't pay attention at all as she thought about the exam coming up. Quickly they entered the building, to an exam that will change their lives.

* * *

_**Me: Hi everyone I had this idea and went for it I don't know if I'll continue it only if you reviewers want me to. SO PLEASE REVIEW GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The trio made it to the building where they were to take the first part of the exam. Before walking in Yami stopped.

"Hinata put your blindfold on."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. He gave her the do-as-I-say look so she opened a pocket on her kunai pouch and retrieved a dark navy blindfold. In a quick motion she tied the blindfold around her head covering her eyes. This was a trick blindfold to any onlooker it looked like a regular one but for Hinata she could see through the blindfold clear as day even without her bloodline limit. Her okaa-san gave it to her for missions so that it would trick the enemy so they wouldn't know her special bloodline. She didn't know how she even got her special eyes but when she asked her okaa-san she just said that it was a gift.

The trio continued on their way up the stairs. When they reached the second floor Yami and Hinata kept walking but Yoko stopped. She stopped and turned to look at her teammates in confusion.

"You guys the room is this way!"

Hinata stopped but Yami just grunted and kept heading upstairs.

"Ano, Yoko-chan they set up a genjustu to trick the applicants, the room we're going to is another floor up."

Yoko's cheeks lit up with embarrassment. She quickly stumbled up the steps and caught up to Hinata.

"He must think I'm an idiot." she sighed.

Hinata already knowing who 'he' was gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"No I don't think so! Yami-kun is just hard to understand."

"Don't bother to try and cheer me up Hinata-chan I couldn't pick up on a simple genjutsu!"

Hinata gave her teammate a concerned look. Then they heard a large commotion, they both turned to find a big group of ninjas yelling at two others that were guarding the door. The girls smiled.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to fall for their trick."

The girls smiled at each other, then took off up the stairs.

They met up with Yami who was waiting for them before a large door. Hinata and Yami nodded to each other while Yoko looked down to her feet. Then Yami opened the door and they found a lot of ninjas already there. The trio quietly sat down near a wall so they could scan over their competition.

"Looks like this might be fun after all." smirked Yami. He pointed to a group a couple of feet away.

Yoko gasped.

"Is that THE Sabaku no Gaara!"

Yami smiled smugly. "Certainly is. I'd love to have a chance with him." He then pointed to another group. "Over there is the group from Sound."

"They should be tough." said Hinata as her teammates nodded.

Yami then caught sight of long brown hair. He focused on the figure catching the color of his eyes.

_Kuso that's a Hyuuga._ Quietly he moved next to Hinata blocking the sight of the boy with long brown hair.

Hinata looked at him oddly. "What are yo-"

She was cut off by a loud shout.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?"

Hinata, Yoko, and Yami turned their heads and caught sight of an orange clad ninja now being pummeled by a girl with pink hair. Hinata took a closer look at the boy. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks. _He's pretty cute!_

Yami scowled "Cocky idiotic fool."

"Yeah who does he think he is?" Yoko added in, her face showing annoyance.

"I think he's really brave! He must have a lot of guts! I kind of…. admire that." Yoko's eyes widened then an evil glint sparkled in her eye.

"Sounds like Hinata-chan has a little crush!"

Hinata's face grew a shocking red blush. "N-n-no t-that's n-not I-it!"

"Oo you do! Your getting all flustered!" Hinata grew even more red. "Nn-" Before she could finish her throat seemed to close and a burning pain erupted from her chest. She bit her tongue to stop from screeching in pain.

"That's enough were aren't here for childish games!" whispered Yami his hands showing a hand seal. He released his hands and Hinata gasped for breath, her face pale as she nodded to him. Yoko, eyes wide, just stared dumbly. Yami looked away fists clenched. He remembered when he learned that seal.

**Flashback**

_A young Yami flipped around._

"_Ojii-san! Ojii-san! Look I've been practicing!"_

_The old man looked down at him. "Good, now come here Yami."_

_The young boy obeyed and came up to the old man. He was given a picture of a little girl with short navy hair and pale white eyes._

"_Listen Yami this girl is very important to this country. She will now be training with you. Your job is to protect her." The little boy nodded his head but hadn't looked up from the picture._

"_Now she may act a little weird. So if she starts to run away or disobey any of your teacher's commands you will make this sign" He showed the boy the hand sign, yami quickly imitated it._

"_Good you keep on using it until your teacher tells you to stop." The boy nodded looking up at the old man._

"_Good now excuse me I have other errands to finish."_

"_Wait! Ojii-san!" But the old man was gone. The boys eyes filled with sadness as he clenched his fists. 'is that all I am to you ojii-san just another errand to finish?' He looked down at the picture._

' _is she worth more than your own grandson?'_

**End**

Yami closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the memory. He looked up to see a flash. Focusing on the blur he saw it go up and stand in front of a Konoha ninja with glasses. He noticed his teammates focusing on them as well. The Konoha ninja jumped back to avoid two kunai. Then another blur came right at him and punched but the Konoha ninja was able to dodge. No later his glasses cracked, and the ninja fell to his knees throwing up.

"He used sound waves!" exclaimed Hinata. Yoko nodded agreeing with her.

"The Sound are just as we expected." replied Yami the girls smiled and nodded.

All of a sudden a smoke bomb went off.

"WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUT UP!"

When the smoke cleared it showed a man with a bandana over his head and at least twenty ninja behind him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam."

Hinata stiffened. _Morino Ibiki? The torture and interrogation corps unit leader? This first exam is going to be hard but a lot of fun._ Hinata smiled and stood up with her teammates.

* * *

_**ME: hey everyone I guess I'm definitely finishing this story! Thanks to all of you reviewers! bows down Thank you so much! So PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN THEY ARE REAL SPIRIT RAISERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne!**_

_**Okaa-san- mother (Hinata refers Kyoko as her mother)**_

_**Ojii-san- I believe this means grandfather or old man**_

**_kuso-shit/damn_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_thoughts_

* * *

Yami straightened as he stood. "Hmm that's Morino Ibiki?"

Yoko looked to him confused. "Yeah so?"

Yami turned to her and glared "Haven't you read ojii-sama's bingo book?"

Yoko immediately started to sweat, "uh heh?" nervously scratching her cheek with her index finger.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, " Morino Ibiki is Ojii-sama's rival in interrogation!"

Yoko's eyes widened as she gaped at him. "What! He rivals Tsuki-sama!"

"You need to study more" snorted Yami

That's when Hinata butted in "Yami don't blame her that's classified information, even jounins here don't even know about him!"

Yoko turned to her "You knew about him too?"

Hinata nodded a look of sympathy on her face. Sadness passed by Yoko's face as she muttered "Sorry I'm a burden." Hinata opened her mouth to say something comforting to her down trodden friend but she was cut off.

"Come it's time to go." said Yami already heading to the next room. Yoko quietly following him. Hinata sighed before she too took off to catch up to her teammates. They were given a number to indicate where they were supposed to sit. Hinata to her surprise found herself next to the orange clad ninja from before. _What was his name again? Hmm …..Uzu?……Uzu…something oh wait Uzumaki Naruto! _She quickly sat down catching a glimpse of him. She smiled he had his hands raked into his hair as he groaned. _Looks like someone hates paper tests.._

"Listen up! There are a few big rules that pertain to this test." said Ibiki as he turned to the blackboard in the front of the room.

"Rule number one! Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions each worth one point. For each question you get wrong we subtract a point."

"Get all ten questions right and you retain the ten points you have. But let's say you get three wrong. So one point for every question subtracted by your ten points will leave you seven points."

"Rule number two this test is still a team event. Passing or failing will determine on the number of points you get together. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total."

" W-WAIT A SECOND!" Hinata swiftly turned her head to see the pink haired girl from before.

"The whole concept of the starting points and the deductions is hard enough to follow…But what is this 'team total' you're talking about?"

Ibiki didn't even turn around. "Shut up and listen. You might learn something. This next bit is crucial."

"Rule number three: if during the coarse of this exam the proctors determine he or she has cheated we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. In all probability some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so you'll be failed and asked to leave."

Ibiki smirked "If you aspire to be a chunin.. If you want to be the best shin obi you can be…then you'd better start acting like you already are!" He turned to them all. "One more thing if any individual loses all ten of his or her points that person's entire cell will be disqualified!"

Hinata took a deep breath. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Naruto looking miserable. She frowned _poor kid._

"You have one hour starting…. NOW!"

Hinata flipped over the test. _Ok question one_ she quickly read it_ ok skip_ she read the next one and the next. She took a deep breath,_ what kind of question are these!_ Her eyebrows furrowed._ Think! obviously he's trying to mess with our minds ! Wait! This test practically forces us to cheat! That's it the answer! were supposed to cheat! we have at most five tries before we're disqualified!_

She brought her hands under the table and made the hand signs that were embedded in her mind. Her memory was blurry but it was back to when she was about three she rembered a tall man helping her practice these signs but she couldn't remember. The only thing she remembered from that time was these hand seals and the word Byakugan.

"Byakugan!" she whispered bringing chakra to her eyes she felt her veins bulge around them. She looked up and smiled as she looked through the guy in front of her. _So if we're supposed to cheat there must be people who know the answers. _She looked around, and focused on a guy in front of her who was writing fast. Quickly she copied the answers. Finished she made her eyes turn back to normal. But she hunched over the work to show the proctors that she was writing._ Now just too wait for the tenth question. Yami and Yoko should be fine._

"Aaargh!" Hinata turned her head to notice Naruto his hands practically digging into his scalp moaning in agony. She frowned in pity. She took another deep breath.

"Uzumaki-san do you want a tip?"

Naruto flipped his head around his eyes widening and his face showing total surprise. Then he glared.

"Wait how can you even see? Are you blind?"

She giggled and shook her head. "I can see, my eyes are just….special. Anyway do you want the tip?"

"Why should I trust you?'

"Ano..well I heard your little speech about how you would beat us all. Anyway I figured since you had the guts to say that you must be a rookie. I'm a rookie too. Well I think that all the rookies should at least try to help each other I mean we'll have better odds if we were able to knock out the people that really know this test.."

"Um ok" She could tell he wasn't convinced and she had to say, what she said was pretty lame. But she couldn't just leave him there to suffer.

"Well the point of this test, is you need to cheat. That's the point of all those rules." She looked over to him and he seemed to be thinking.

"Sorry but a world-class ninja like me just isn't the kind of guy who cheats!" Hinata's eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips. She turned away.

"Sorry to have bothered you."

"Hey no problem."

Hinata relaxed as best she could as she watched others flunk. Soon it was time for the tenth question.

"Now that we've weeded out the worst of the slackers…let's move on to the most important question. Get ready for the tenth question!"

"And before we get to the question itself I'm adding one more new rule." Ibiki's face grew cold and serious.

"First you must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question."

"CH-CHOOSE? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question!" Hinata turned to the yeller to see a girl with blond hair in four ponytails and a Suna hitai-ate. Ibiki closed his eyes, then snapped them open with a deadly glare.

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it you'll lose all your points immediately…and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you."

Hinata's eyes widened. _Then why would anyone choose to reject it? _As if reading her mind a girl yelled the same thing.

"Because of the other rule. If you try to answer the question and you get it wrong you will never be permitted to apply for the journeyman ninja exams again. Not ever." Hinata gaped at him._ How could he do that! He deserves to be in Ojii-sama's bingo book! _She shivered._ It's a no-win situation! _She looked to Naruto who was starting to shake._ He knows exactly how to mess with people._

"Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." A hush seemed to envelope the room but soon it was filled with 'I reject it' 'I quit' and 'Me toos'. Hinata's gaze never left Naruto. _Uzumaki-san what will you do? _She frowned as his shaking worsened. Her eyes widened as she watched him shakily raise his hand.

_He's going to give up!_ But as soon as Naruto raised his hand he slammed his hand down.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I don't quit and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question, even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life! I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!"

Hinata smiled._ I had a feeling you wouldn't give up that easily. _

Ibiki glared " I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have the chance."

Naruto matched the glare. "I never go back on my word. Cussedness is a part of my shin obi skill set!"

Hinata scanned the room all the rest seemed to smile and nods in agreement with Naruto, she smiled then gulped. Ibiki also looked around the room.

"Good call. So everyone who is still here….." The whole room enveloped into quiet nervousness.

"…You've just passed the first exam." All the shin obi's eyes widened

"Our goal was to test your skills at spying!" said Ibiki a giant grin spreading over his face. He then explained how he used their fears against them and how the test was made for you to cheat. Hinata smiled _I was right!_ She turned and looked over at Naruto who was nodding his head as if he knew the whole time. She couldn't help but giggle. Naruto noticing this turned to her.

"By the way I never got your name?"

She smiled, "My name's Koori Hinata I already know yours Uzumaki-san."

"You can call me Naruto. Is it ok if I call you Hinata?"

"Sure Naruto." They smiled at each other before tuning into the rest of Ibiki's lecture.

"Of course anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way…failed." Then he took off his bandana.

"Because there may be circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again when many lives hang in the balance."

Hinata shivered _so many scars from so many tortures! I don't even want to see the rest of his body. **(a/n:please no perverted thoughts!)**_

Ibiki tied his bandana back on and continued with a long lecture on the meanings of being a chunin. Once he was done everyone seemed pleased that they had passed the exam. No sooner then when Ibiki finished a black blur crashed through the window. Two kunai flew out of the blur stabbing into the ceiling. There stood a woman with purple hair and brown eyes, behind her was a black flag.

"None of you are in position to celebrate. I am second chief examination officer… Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin' people let's go!" She then lifted her fist into the air. "FOLLOW ME!"

All of the genin stared at her.

"Seventy-eight of you are still here! Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams! Obviously you went to easy on them."

"This year we have applicants of exceptional caliber."

"Yeah, right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done."

"Ooh I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location…so follow me!"

Every one quickly got up. Hinata easily regrouped with her teammates.

"Wow you guys were right that guy is scary! But the test wasn't that bad." said Yoko

"It was simple." replied Yami coolly. Hinata smiled and shrugged. Soon they came upon a dark gloomy forest. "Uugh this place is giving me the creeps!" squeaked Yoko hiding behind Yami. Hinata gulped as a cold shiver spread through her spine.

"This is the arena for the second exam: training ground 44. Also know as the **Forest of Death**!"

She smiled. "We'll be taking a ten minute brake so cool down for now."

"Ten minute brake?" muttered Yami. They then saw three little kids asking Anko questions. "We're stopping for her to have an interview!" Yami face turned into a deep glare his eyebrow twitching. Hinata and Yoko took a couple of steps away.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned and saw Naruto yelling at her. She waved and jogged up to him, followed by Yoko.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hey your that loud mouth kid!"

"Yoko be nice!"

"Hi Hinata, is that your teammate?"

"Yes this is Harusame Yoko."

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki oh and over there" she pointed over her shoulder to the angry Yami. "is our other teammate Tsuki Yami."

Yami looked over glared then sat down took out a kunai and started sharpening it.

"Naruto who are you talking to?" this was said by the pink haired girl. She walked up to them followed by a guy with navy hair and black eyes.

"Are they your teammates Naruto?"

"Yeah that's Sakura-chan and next to her is Sasuke-teme."

Yoko turned starry eyed and rushed to the side of Sasuke.

"Wow it's THE Uchiha Sasuke the last survivor of the Uchiha clan! Wow it's an honor!" Sasuke just grunted and Sakura began to fume. Hinata bowed "Hello I'm Koori Hinata, that's Harusame Yoko and it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura stopped her fuming and smiled at Hinata. "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura and that's Uchiha Sasuke." Yoko just kept praising the Uchiha. Yami over hearing these praisings twitched, until he snapped. He threw the kunai directed at the Uchiha's head. Without even turning, Hinata's arm snatched out and caught the kunai with two fingers inches away from Sasuke's face. She then twirled it and slipped it back into her pouch.

"Now now Yami the test hasn't started yet." Yami just grunted and Hinata smiled. Then hitting Yoko in the back of the head Yoko came back to her senses.

"Oops hehe gomen." She then quietly slipped away. Hinata bowed "I wish you luck. Oh and it was nice meeting you Haruno-san, Uchiha-san." She rose and gave them a smile. Not noticing a tint of red on Sasuke's face. "Bye Naruto!" She then ran to her team while Anko started to explain the rules.

* * *

_**Me: Gomen Nasai! I didn't mean to take so long! But at least I made this update nice and long! Now the fun begins! You all get to vote for who Hinata get's paired up with!**_

_**So…. Sasuhina**_

_**Naruhina**_

_**Gaarahina**_

_**Yamihina**_

_**Other? You decide!**_

_**SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO! C'MON PLEASE!**_

_**Gomen-sorry**_

_**Suna-sand**_

_**Gomen nasai-I'm very sorry**_

_**I don't think I'm missing anything?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well it certainly has been a long time …haha " now you see, what has happened is that I became addicted to the game Maplestory as well as many others,….. then I fell in love for the first time, and of course when your in love you tend to put some of the stuff that is most important to you behind you, then I got my heart shattered…but! My wounds have been healed by someone better so yeah…anyway enough with my life story**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I'M FINALLY GONNA RESTART WRITING **_

_**Lol…anyway**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of naruto! **_

* * *

She was flying; of course, it always felt like that when she did this. Faster and faster she leaped from branch to branch. Quickly pushing off each branch and launching herself to the next. It was exhilarating, knowing that if you made one false step, you'd plunge to the bone shattering ground below. She smiled as her muscles in her legs lightly burned with every push. Absentmindedly, she lightly placed her hand on the scroll like bulge under her sweatshirt. This was the ticket to passing this test, this would bring her teammates and herself one step closer to the Chunin rank. They would have to rip this Heaven scroll out of her cold, dead, fingers before they got to it. Hinata shivered softly at the thought, knowing full well that killing was the intention of most of the applicants in the exam.

She looked back to her teammates to see how they were faring. Yoko smiled at her and Yami gave a soft smirk. Then Yoko's smile got bigger as she practically shouted "Race you to the clearing!" She easily sped up and was able to reach and pass by a startled Hinata.

Yami gave a soft growl of annoyance but let off a small smile as he too, sped off in hot pursuit of the long haired kunoichi. Hinata's smile grew as she felt the wind brush her cheek as Yami sped by her. The clearing was somewhere in the center of the woods, well at least they hoped it was. It was easily spotted by Hinata's enhanced Byakugan, and they were planning to set up traps to try to get an Earth scroll more easily, and fighting only if they had too. Hinata gave a soft sigh as she quickly released more chakra into her legs and rapidly sped up her pace, not wanting to loose sight of her teammates.

She quickly came upon the small clearing only to see Yoko jumping up and down with excitement, a large grin spread across her face.

"Hinata!! Hinata-chan! I won! I won! I beat the invincible speed demon Tsuki Yami!" At this Yoko made a face at her male teammate and stuck her tongue out.

Hinata let out a small laugh and happily exclaimed "Congrats Yoko!" she then turned to Yami and questioned him, "Haha Yami what happened? I thought you were unbeatable!"

Yami rolled his eyes and let out a soft snort as a smile spread upon his features "Well of course she won, she gave herself a head start. It would have been a different story if we raced fairly."

"Hah! Yeah right Yami!" Yoko cried, sticking her tongue at her teammate once again.

Hinata smiled, knowing full well that Yami had let her win. Underneath his somewhat cold and irritable exterior, he was incredibly caring, especially to the people he cared about. He knew that Yoko was getting down on herself, and by letting her win this little race, it boosted her morale ten fold. That was Yoko though, she was always positive, so very true to her name, when she gets depressed one little thing can make her glowing with happiness again. A warm feeling softly filled her as Hinata watched them. These two were her teammates, her best friends, and most importantly her family and she wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

Hinata was quickly snapped back into reality as Yami's mood turned serious and said, "We should set up now, Hinata you keep look out, Yoko help me with setting everything up."

Yoko and Hinata gave a curt nod. "Hai!"

Hinata quickly leapt up into a nearby tree, her Byakugan already activated as she scanned over their surroundings. Yoko and Yami quickly got to work on the traps.

* * *

10. Spark. 9. Spark… Hinata tensed as she carefully watched the oncoming team come closer and closer to the clearing. She let off a light spark to alert Yoko and Yami as the rival team came closer. She lightly crouched into position, ready to launch herself from her branch onto the arriving opponents.

Yoko's whole body was rigid as she kept her eyes focused on the small sparks alerting her of the upcoming team. Some beads of sweat slowly rolled down her face as she nervously waited, the suspense taking its toll. Her body gave a soft shiver but she kept her hands steady as her fingers tightened around the metal wires which were practically invisible. She didn't dare to even breathe as she softly counted down with the sparks, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. It was almost time. _I won't let them down!_

Yami's body was perfectly loose as he waited and watched the sparks counting down to the anticipated arrival. He played softly with the kunai that would be used to cut his wire, his eyes never leaving the sparks of chakra. His body gave a soft shiver, not of fear, but pure excitement. As the countdown was to its last numbers, he quietly changed his posture into a crouched, defensive one. His hand tightened around the silver kunai as he held it to the thin wire. He gave a smirk. _It's Showtime!_

Hinata gave the final spark and she began releasing chakra into her legs ready to pounce.

The rival team quickly ran into the clearing.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it's so short I just want to get this out there before all my readers loose hope in getting an update ' I promise the next update will be quick! I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE, CROSS MY HEART AND STICK A KUNAI IN MY EYE!**_

_**Anyway please review and tell me what you think " constructive criticism is much appreciated as well. There will probably be a lot of mistakes cause I'm kinda tired xX**_

_**By the way, after reading over this story…I've realized how bad it is with grammar mistakes and all, so I might revise the earlier chapters as well.**_


End file.
